The Big Marriage Plans
by LadyDerethia
Summary: In a place called Pupupuland, King Dedede realizes that he needs a fianceé. But will his marriage plan work out as it's supposed to?    Warning: Contains many different pairings, but only mild. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Big Marriage Plans_**

_Chapter 1 - T__he Great Idea!_

* * *

_Me: Hello! *wave* And welcome to read my newest story. It's about Hoshi no Kaabi, of course, thought Kirby won't be main character so much in this story._

_Kirby: POYO!  
_

_Me: Don't worry, you'll still be in the story. About this story, I wouldn't recommend you to read it, if you don't like pairings like Fumu x Meta Knight and Dedede x Escargon, for example. But I won't reveal more. You have to read the story to find out. So, Goodbye for now! _

_

* * *

_

" What did you say? It can't be true!"

" My apologies, Your Majesty, but currently were out of the stock of demon beasts", the Salesman explained to King Dedede, " It will take a week, maybe two before any orders can be made."

" A week!" Dedede cried out.

" It can't be helped. Well be back in business, when we'll have enough demon beasts", Salesman said.

" But a week! I can't wait so long! I'll die in boredom!" Dedede complained.

" Well then", Salesman thought an answer, " Why not to try something else? For example, watching TV, going outdoors, getting a family, taking a new hobby,.."

" A family?" Dedede stopped Salesman's thinking.

" Yes", Salesman answered, " You aren't going to be young forever, you know. And if you'd die someday, your throne wouldn't have any heir...But enough chitchatting today. Goodbye."

The screen blinked and fade to black, as Dedede was left alone to think this new, exotic idea.

" Married...with a girl" King Dedede murmured out his thoughts, when his brains analyzed the new problem, until they figured out an idea. "Escargon!" he loudly called out his loyal servant, " ESCARGON!"

" Yes, your Majesty!" A reply could be heard, and only a seconds after that, Escargon arrived to the throne room.

" You're late!" King Dedede complained.

" I'm sorry, your Majesty", Escargon apologized, " I was in library, and one of the book selves fell down." Turth was, that Esgarcon had been daydreaming, and accidentally fallen to sleep.

" What was it again...", Dedede thought, " ...oh yeah!"

The king took a serious look to his face, " I've decided, that I'll hold a marriage."

" Wha-What did you say, Your Majesty?" Escargon asked shocked,"But..with who, if I may ask?"  
" Umm..." Dedede said, he still hadn't thought about it so far. " Somebody, but who?...not her...not her...dear god, not her!...erm...", Dedede thought about all, who would be good, until it flashed in his brains.

" Fumu!", Dedede announced, " I'll marry Fumu!"

Poor Escargon had a terrified look at his face, " Your Majesty, please think about it!"

But no one heard his words, as the King had already charged out of the thorn room, running and shouting his going-to-be fiancée's name. "FUUMUU!"

* * *

Me: Uh oh...I wonder how Fumu reacts, when she hears the news. Well, that will be revealed in the next chapter. See you then!

Kirby: Poyobye!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Big Marriage Plans**

Chapter 2 - A Shocking Suprise

* * *

" And so on, the prince and princess lived their live happily ever after ", Fumu ended the story.

" That's so boring ending!" Bun complained. The siblings were in Fumu's room, laying at the bed. Kirby was there, too. The little poor guy had been so tired that he'd fell asleep during the story, and was woken up by Bun's complain. There was still a little bit of drool coming from his mouth. " Poyo?" he asked and yawned.

" Kirby, you fell asleep again?" Fumu sighed, "and Bun, if you don't like the ending, create an own one, then." Kirby tried to look sorry, while Bun told his version: " But suddenly, a big robot comes in and everything goes BOOM!"

" Poyoboom!" Kirby laughed. " That's ridiculous", Fumu said annoyed, closing the book with a quite loud *THUMB*.

" It's not ridiculous!" Bun defended his version.

" It is!"

"It's not!"  
" FUMU! WHERE ARE YOU?", a loud shout cut trough the sibling's quarrel. The whole Cappy family immediately gathered to the living room, a place where the voice and it's owner could be located.

" Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?" Parm asked nervously. It never meant anything good, if King suddenly appeared.  
Fumu, in the other hand, only asked: " What is it? If it's about Kirby, he hasn't done..."  
Dedede interrupted Fumu's speech by clearing his throat, and bursting out: " I will held marriage with Fumu!"  
The shock speard trough the family like a wave.

" A Mar-Marriage?" Memu repeated terrified, and passed out.  
" Ewww...gross", told all about Bun's thoughts. Fumu's weren't so far away from them.

" Are you crazy?" Fumu more shout than asked, " That's impossible!"

" Preparations will be started as soon as possible!" Dedede announced, ignoring Fumu's objection.

" What! I said NO!" Fumu snapped at Dedede and his stubbornness, " Urgh...Dad, say something!"  
" Eh...erm...", was all Parm could produce, when holding his fainted wive same time.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Fumu raged, and tried to ran away from the living room, but Dedede stopped her.  
" Take this as a token of our love", Dedede forced her hand a golden necklace, where a big, shiny diamond was placed. If he'd had done that to any other girl, the girl would had thrown the necklace right at Dedede's face, but known as a kind girl, Fumu only made her best "If-a-look-would-kill-you'd-be-in-hell"- face, slammed the door behind her, and ran down the castle's corridors. Dedede tried his best to follow, but as soon as he came out from the room, he was interrupted by a familiar voice: " Is there a problem, Majesty?"

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger~ Who might be the owner of the familiar voice? Well, you'll find out in next chapter.

Kirby: Poyobye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Big Marriage Plans**_

_Chapter 3 - Wrong and Right Directions_

* * *

"Meta Knight! " King Dedede was surprised, " where in the Pupupuland have you been?"

" Patrolling inside the castle, as usual", Meta Knight answered, and asked: " Has something happened?"

Meta Knight didn't have need to ask that, as Dedede's loud voice could heard almost anywhere in castle's grounds, and he had passed the throne room earlier, when Dedede had planned his marriage idea. It had been really close that Dedede didn't push the twindoors to Meta Knight's face, when rushing out of the throne room.

" Fumu and I will be married!" Dedede proclaimed, and looked around puzzled: "Where did she run off to?"  
" That way, Your Majesty", Meta Knight said, pointing to opposite direction than where Fumu had gone. It was his revenge for almost being crushed by a door. Dedede didn't question Meta Knight's advice, and headed off, shouting Fumu's name.

Later, Meta Knight found Fumu where he had excepted he would find her, in the backyard of the castle, sitting at the edge of the fountain. Meta Knight considered leaving her alone, but Fumu turned around and saw him. He was left with no other choices than go down to the backyard and talk with her.

" I guess you've heard about it", Fumu asked in quiet voice. Her eyes were red, and there were still visible srteams of tears at her face.

" I'd be more surprised, if there were someone, who hadn't heard of it", Meta Knight answered truthfully. Fumu sighed, and didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, she spoke frustrated: " I can't stand this! Did anyone asked my opinion about this? No one did!"

Meta Knight stayed silent, knowing that she needed time to cool down. But Fumu kept babbling something about women's rights and how she'd escape from the castle; Meta Knight only listened those at half of a ear.

" I'll leave the castle and live in Cappy Town!" Fumu planned.  
" King would come to town to get you", Meta Knight harshly shot down Fumu's idea.

" Well, I'll go to stay with Kirby!"

" He would send a demon beast."

" I-I'll live in Whispy Woods!"

" He would chop the forest down."  
" Then I'll move to Kabuu's valley, or outside of Pupupuland! I'm sure that-"

" How would you survive out there? You don't know anything, or anyone, of the outside world of Pupupuland", Meta Knight interrupted Fumu.

" I do know! Knuckle Joe, Silica and.."

" How do you plan to contact them? Even I do not know, where they currently are."

" Well, you aren't being helpful at all!" Fumu snapped at Meta Knight. He didn't say anything back, and an awkward silence drop between them.

After awhile, Fumu said: " I'm sorry..I just don't know what to do."  
" I should be one apologizing", Meta Knight answered, " It's true, I wasn't helpful at all. You have to decide yourself what will you do, not to let others decide for you. " He was a silent for a little time, and continued: " If you need my help with anything, I'll do what I can."  
" Thanks.." Fumu smiled faintly.

The conversation between them was interrupted by a Captain Waddle Doo, who arrived to the backyard: " Miss Fumu, King wishes to meet you at the throne room."

" Fine, fine", Fumu sighed and followed Waddle Doo back to the castle. Meta Knight stayed at the backyard until moon rose up to sky with countless of blinking stars, and the coldness of the night sneaked under his mask. He wrapped the cape tightly around him and returned inside of the Castle Dedede.

* * *

Me: Is it just me, or is Meta Knight actually enjoying this? Even a little bit? I don't know...Well, maybe his opinion about this will become clearer in future!  
Until the next chapter, where the preparations of the "Big Day" will truly start!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" And you said nothing to it? I can't believe you!" Silica lectured Meta Knight, who, surprisingly, did not say anything to his defense. Knuckle Joe only watched and sat in silent.  
The two had arrived only a couple hours ago, after receiving an invitation to King Dedede's and Fumu's wedding. When they read the message for a first time, neither of them could believe it to be true. If the Waddle Dees hadn't rushed in and out of the castle, making preparations for the wedding, even Meta Knight himself would have doubted it. But it was right as rain, and the day of the ceremony was getting closer and closer.  
" This is so...ridiculous!" Silica ranted. It was weird to see usually so calm girl now almost raging over a marriage. " What could I have said?" Meta Knight said a little irritated, " There is nothing that I can do about it."  
" There's always something, what can be done about it!" Silica answered. Knuckle Joe tried to calm down the atmosphere: " Blaming each other won't get us anywhere. And Meta Knight knows the situation best. If there's nothing to do about it..." Silica cut in Joe's reasoning: " Men! You all think the same! I have to take care of this myself!" By that announcement, she left the floor, without forgetting to slam the door that it almost jumped out of its hinges.  
Knuckle Joe's sigh filled now silent room. " Sorry about that, she's been like like this since the moment we read the invitation", Joe apologized Silica's behavior.  
" The news can be very...shock for some of us", Meta Knight said. " It's not only that", Knuckle Joe said, " I'm not sure if this is true, but from what I've heard, Silica has had similar problem in her past...that when her mother died in the war, her father tried to make her marry an upper class gentleman, but she ran away." Meta Knight took the news blankly, and said: " In case that's true, it explains very well why she got so mad." Knuckle Joe nodded, and stood up: " I guess I should go after her before she makes a huge mess out of this. Actually,I don't know about you, but I think this thing is messed up already..."

" No! That can't be true! You're lying!"  
" It is certainly true. Have you not heard the ruckus coming from the castle and town? The day of ceremony is very close."  
" This can't be happening to me! Impossible, impossible, impossible!"  
" My, you should go overboard. After all, I have a solution to your problem."  
" What is it? Tell me!"  
" If you ask nicely."  
" Please, tell it!"  
" Fine, I'll tell you. Listen well, this is what you have to do.."


End file.
